Slytherin a Hufflepuff
by Hakaze
Summary: ¿Qué? ¿Qué un Slytherin ayuda a un Hufflepuff? ¡Imposible! / "Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_Slytherin a Hufflepuff._

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Disclaimer: No, no poseo nada excepto la idea de la historia._

* * *

— ¡Son todos, todos, una panda de inútiles! —bramó Bellatrix Black a un grupo de Hufflepuff de primer año que pasaba junto a ella en uno de los pasillos. Las muchachitas la miraron horrorizadas y echaron a correr en sentido contrario. Bella soltó una carcajada llena de burla y luego se dirigió a su hermana menor en un tono más dulce:— ¿Entiendes, Andy? Lo mejor es Slytherin. Ravenclaw está lleno de traga libros, Gryffindor de idiotas y, bueno, Hufflepuff de buenos para nada —explicó palmeándole el hombro con ligereza.

Andrómeda, con once años de edad, asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Siguió a su hermana unos tramos más por los pasillos hasta que se separaron para ingresar a la segunda clase del primer día. Mientras la veía alejarse, los rizos en la espalda de Bella rebotaban grácilmente y todo el mundo se apartaba de su camino dando un paso al costado, ella entendió entonces por qué los alumnos que conoció en el Expreso la miraron aterrorizados cuando comentó que era una Black.

Suspiró. Ella sabía que iba a caer de una forma u otra en Slytherin y, a decir verdad, eso no le molestaba en absoluto. Slytherin era la Casa de su familia, a la cual todos los Black habían pertenecido y era un honor seguir con la tradición familiar. Siendo el primer día de clases, Bellatrix le dio un pequeño recorrido y le explicó el tema de las Casas. Lo que más entendió Andrómeda, sin embargo, fue el desprecio de su hermana por todos los demás alumnos. Y que Hufflepuff era inútil.

Su primera clase era Pociones. Aún no recuerda el nombre de su profesor, pero lo que sí recuerda es que le tocó compartirla con Gryffindor. A sus espaldas sisean entre ellos, insultándose por lo bajo y enviándose algún que otro hechizo sin que el profesor lo note. Andrómeda pensó que eran unos inmaduros y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la primer fila más cercana al profesor. No se lo dijo a nadie, claro, pero el Sombrero Seleccionar dudó unos largos y tortuosos segundos en colocarla en Ravenclaw a diferencia de su hermana, le dijo, con la que no tuvo dudas en ponerla en Slytherin.

La clase se dio por terminada y Gryffindor fue el primero en abandonar la mazmorra. Slytherin, en cambio, debía de estar más acostumbrado a ese ambiente por que su Sala Común estaba al final del pasillo y por que en pociones salía particularmente beneficiado.

Casi impulsado como un resorte el profesor se puso de pie y observó el aula moviendo rápidamente sus pupilas, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo.

—Debo pedirles un favor —dijo, mientras buscaba en su escritorio repleto de papeles algo en particular. Andrómeda fue de los pocos que se quedaron mirándolo expectantes. —Un muchacho de la clase anterior olvidó su libro, un Hufflepuff de segundo. ¿Pueden llevárselo? No podrá hacer los deberes, será un gran favor.

Nadie le contestó. Los pocos Slytherin se largaron más rápido que un rayo en cuanto oyeron que era de Hufflepuff e incluso se oyeron risitas burlonas. Andy suspiró, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se acercó a su profesor.

—Yo se lo alcanzaré —dijo con una suave sonrisa amable y guardó el libro pesado y macizo en su bolso.

—Muchas gracias, señorita…

—Black —y dicho eso, Andrómeda abandonó el aula dejando a su profesor un tanto perplejo. Sin dudas, su hermana habría hecho todo lo contrario.

.

Buscó a Ted Tonks por todos los lugares que ella conocía. El chico era de segundo año y según el horario debía de estar por salir de su clase de Herbología. Paciente esperó fuera del invernadero con el libro entre sus brazos.

Finalmente, un grupo de alumnos que tenían bufandas rojas y doradas y otros amarillas y negras. Andrómeda divisó un grupo de chicos que reían a carcajada suelta y con paso decisivo se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpen —habló fuerte, llamando la atención de los muchachos. — ¿Saben quién es Ted Tonks? —preguntó en el tono más amable que podría haber salido de su garganta. Los chicos la miraron extrañados y su mirada viajaba del color de su corbata verde a su rostro una y otra vez. Parecían en shock y Andy comenzaba a impacientarse.

Luego de un rato, uno de ellos habló.

—Sí, es el que acaba de salir, mira, aquél —dijo con tono trémulo y señaló a un muchacho un poco alto y de cabello arenoso que se dirigía en sentido hacia el lago. El rostro de Andrómeda se iluminó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! —agradeció y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia Ted, dejando a los muchachos con la sorpresa en el rostro. ¿Qué quería una Slytherin con un Hufflepuff?

.

— ¡Oye! —le llamó sacudiendo la mano en el aire. Se estaba cansando y el chico no había dejado de caminar. Se dirigía hacia el lago, claro, pero este quedaba a unos metros más. — ¡Tonks!

Ted se giró y observó que una niña de cabello largo y castaño ondulado se le acercaba casi trotando y sacudiendo una mano en el aire desesperada. En el otro brazo llevaba un libro que él reconoció como el de pociones de segundo. Y ella era Andrómeda Black. La había observado el día anterior cuando ocurrió su selección y le había parecida curioso su aspecto recto y rígido en una niña de once.

— ¿Black? —preguntó un tanto asombrado. Se detuvo y ella llegó hasta él jadeando, inclinándose con una mano apoyada en su rodilla para recuperar el aliento.

—Este…este es tu libro —le explicó tendiéndoselo. Ted la observó y luego dirigió su vista al libro de pociones que ahora tenía en las manos. De pronto, para sorpresa de Andrómeda, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Le había asombrado de sobremanera que una Slytherin le hiciera un favor a un Hufflepuff y dudaba que alguna otra vez volviera a suceder. —Toma, por el favor —le tendió unos caramelos que había comprado al carrito en el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Andrómeda lo miró absorta y se enderezó de a poco. Miró a Ted fijamente a los ojos y descubrió que unos enormes ojos castaños moteados de verde le devolvían la mirada con amabilidad absoluta. Aceptó los caramelos excepto uno que le dejó en su mano.

—El de menta no me gusta —comentó, guardándose los caramelos en un bolsillo. —Pero gracias, de todos modos. Solo fue un favor.

—No, gracias a ti —Ted se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el lago. —Debo irme, pero nos veremos por ahí, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —ella le sonrió y lo que observó fue su espalda alejándose de ella. De pronto, este se detuvo y giró a verla.

—Por cierto —le mostró el caramelo que ella le había dejado, —el de menta es mi favorito.

Andrómeda sonrió ampliamente y soltó una carcajada tonta. Ted Tonks encorvó los labios en una sonrisa lobuna y la saludó con un movimiento de mano. ¿Qué? ¿Qué un Slytherin ayuda a un Hufflepuff? ¡Imposible!

* * *

_Terrible, ¿cierto? No salió cómo quería u_ú Pero bueno, no me quedaba tiempo ya para entregar y si no llegaba iba a sentirme mal. Andrómeda y Ted son un amor, ¿verdad? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Oh, y la imagen pertenece a AndytheLemon: andythelemon . deviantart . com(unan los espacios y visiten su página! Tiene dibujos adorables)._


End file.
